


An Unexpected Visitor

by armintheyard



Series: The Endless Grind [4]
Category: Aviator (game), Supernatural
Genre: Despair, Gen, caviar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard





	1. A Deal is a Deal

“Please, there’s no caviar in any of the markets. I've searched all over. Can’t you just pay me for the crates I've delivered? I’m down to my last couple grand here. I don’t even have enough money for fuel…” I trailed off, tracing a line with my finger down the condensation on the side of my empty glass. Bob motioned to the bartender to get me another. Was that a good sign? I finally looked up and met his eyes beseechingly.

“We had a deal. You’ll get your money when you deliver the rest of the caviar.” 

I could feel my shoulders slump. The silent bartender gently pushed a new glass of scotch on the rocks towards me. He looked sympathetic. I closed my eyes and held the cold glass against my cheek listening to the soft sound of ice cubes cracking as they melted. I felt feverish. 

“You want to back out now? Then you get nothing.”

I should have known better than to expect any mercy from Bob. He is serious about his caviar.


	2. Unanswered Questions

Flying through the clouds by moonlight to Recife it’s a struggle to keep my eyes from closing. Accepting that last drink from Bob was a mistake. But I have to find that caviar. 

“Hello.”

I jolt awake immediately and almost lose control of the plane. 

Castiel waits patiently in the passenger seat, hands folded serenely in his lap. We fly in silence for a few minutes as I try to regain my composure. Finally my racing heart slows enough to let me ask him the question that’s been on my mind. 

“Cas?” I sneak a quick glance at his angelic profile.

“Yes?” 

“Cas, if you die in purgatory where do you go?” 

There is a long pause. I stare out at the stars, wondering if this is a dream. 

“Well, that’s an interesting question.” 

Waiting, trying to keep myself from looking at him to make sure he’s still there, I begin to realize this is as much of an answer as I’m going to get.

“Cas, when you guys were in purgatory how did Dean find time to shave?” 

A shock ripples through my very soul as I realize he’s turned his head to look directly at me. 

“How are you watching Supernatural when you’re a pilot from the 30’s?” he asks gravely. 

With a fluttering sound he is gone. I am alone with only the stars and the fingernail moon for company.


End file.
